


One Good Night

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ancient China, Asia, Asian Character, Blood, Boxer Rebellion, Death, F/M, Fights, Insanity, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has himself a good night</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Night

William the bloody crouched on a red tiled rooftop, his dark cloak bunching around him and lending him the look of one of the carved figurines that speckled the buildings around him. If no one looked too hard, he should be all but invisible until the sun started to rise. By then, of course, he would be long gone.

And so would the little morsel he was watching.

Zhou Xiemie she was called, but William had another name for her: Slayer.

Darla told him about slayers, the first time that an angry mob had come after he and Drusilla. After being rescued by Darla and Angelus, the four had taken refuge in a crypt.

After berating the younger couple for drawing attention to themselves, Angelus had stalked off, leaving Darla to explain the danger. There had been whispers, recently, of a new hunter in the Isles. The Slayer - a gir with the power to kill the creatures of the night.

William was doubtful, scornful, but Darla told him of her other childe, killed by the Slayer in France. As strong as Angelus, he had joined forces with one Marius, who had ruled all of the vampires in France before his downfall. Any being that could kill a demon like Marius, as well as his followers, was worth being cautious around.

The quartet fled the British Isles before William had a chance to see the Slayer, but he later learned that it had taken the combined forces of a dozen vampires and almost as many demons to take the young girl down.

William and the others had traveled throughout Europe, staying in some places longer than others. William became William the Bloody, and Darla and Angelus eventually left for their own devices.

Drusilla and William the Bloody made their way along the path of the Silk Road and into Asia. William was seeking the wisdom of Lao Ze Jang, an elder among vampires and reportedly a master of the mind. Drusilla was slipping further and further into the madness of her visions, and William was hoping that Lao Ze Jang could help her.

When they got to the village where Lao Ze Jang reportedly lived, William and Drusilla found nothing but ruins. Smoke rose from the blackened remains of the houses, and blood drenched the ground. What few bodies there were appeared to be demons, and there was no sign of the vampire Elder.

The next day, in the shadowed stable of the nearest village, William found a survivor - one of the children of Lao Ze Jang. He had some herbs that might make Drusilla more lucid, but William was more fascinated by his descriptions, delivered in a terrified whisper, of exactly what had happened in the demonic village.

The Slayer.

Not the one who had chased them out of the Isles, and not the one who had succeeded her, but the newest girl to gain the title. She was young, yes, and less experienced, but she had an entire cult of followers at her beck and call. They were the ones who made it possible for her to attack and kill the great Lao Ze Jang.

Hearing that, William the Bloody saw red. Lao Ze Jang had been one of his last hopes for Drusilla, and this little wench had _destroyed_ him! A cold smirk spread across his face.

"Well, it sounds like you've got yourself a Slayer needs killing," he said, still smiling coldly. "Tell me how to find 'er."

That was how, three nights later, William the Bloody found himself hovering on a roof top, watching Zhou Xiemie. She had killed Lao Ze Jang, and in William's mind she had essentially condemned Drusilla to eternal madness. William had sent the survivor to spread the word that the Slayer was going down here, and to call any able bodied demon in for a good rumble, while he stalked the girl he intended to kill.

As Zhou Xiemie slid through the motions of her training exercises, William watched closely. He noticed the way she blocked, attacked, hit, kicked, and staked. He memorized her forms and searched his mind for ways to get past her guard. He didn't care about her "Slayer strength" or her "chosen one" destiny. He was going to kill her, simple as that. Simple as all the other young girls he had killed.

The Slayer's cult trained with her, William saw, but none of them were really warriors. They used surprise and numbers to their advantage, but seeing them now, William would guess that most of the blood spattering the village had been theirs.

And wasn't that an interesting tidbit? This Slayer led her group in battle, fully aware that some of them would die. It was ruthless. It was Machiavellian. It was downright demonic.

William had to choke back a laugh. He had found her weak spot.

\--v-v--

A short while later, William the Bloody strode into the heart of Zhou Xiemie's camp. In each arm he carried a young girl. They were twins, and seemed barely old enough to even be _in_ the cult, but they were perfect for his plan. As he walked, a girl thrown over each shoulder, the others in the camp watched him uncertainly. He sensed fear, anger, and confusion from them, but none of them had the coverage to attack him, probably for fear of hurting one of his captives.

Finally Zhou Xiemie appeared from the milling crowd, a short staff in her hand. "Why do you trespass here, demon?" she asked in thickly accented English.

William smiled. "Well, you killed someone very important to me, y'see, so I'm here to repay the favor."

"So you have killed my sisters," she replied, her voice cold. "You have just handed your life to me."

Her sisters? William barely contained his glee. This girl may be a Slayer, but she wasn't yet a warrior, and she had just given him everything he needed to defeat her. "Oh, no, love, I haven't killed them yet. They're just a bit, heh, tired." He licked his lips, and didn't miss the flicker of hatred in her expression.

"I was thinking I'd kill you first, and then have them for afters. Y'know, like those little candied cherries they make…"

"You will not have a chance to taste them," Zhou Xiemie spat. "Archers." A number of her followers raised their bows, most looking a bit uncertain.

"Now hold up there, sweetling. We wouldn't want to do anything rash, now would we?" William grinned. "I was watching your lot practicing earlier, and I've got to admit, I'm more worried about them killing my little deserts here than I am about any of them touching me."

"Any of us would gladly die if it meant taking a demon with us," Zhou Xiemie spat back at him.

"Right!" William clapped his hands together. "Then why don't you all form a nice orderly queue right here. I'll kill all of you for your great bloody cause and then your little leader here can try to kill me. Everybody's a winner, eh?"

Before she could respond, a large explosion rocked the outer wall of the compound. It seemed that his demonic revolution had arrived. "Kill it!" Zhou Xiemie screamed.

Pulling his deserts with him, William ducked into an abandoned building. He quickly stashed the girls in a corner and then looked around for a weapon. He still had her sisters, and he knew that threat would draw the Slayer to him unwaveringly. She would come _to him_ , and if William the Bloody wasn't completely off his game today, the Slayer would die.


End file.
